Secrets
by OceanusBlue
Summary: One shot. Just a piece of writing on Alex's feelings and thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS

*Blunt wasn't fired in this one-shot...

**Alex POV**

_I need another story _

_Something to get off my chest_

I looked out of the window. Rain splashed down, sliding down the glass panels of the window. Clouds were grey, so grey…I supposed that's the colour of Blunt's life. And it's becoming mine too. My life felt so…grey.

A plane was sent to retrieve me from my latest assignment.

Yes, an assignment.

The name's Rider, Alex Rider.

Maybe I shouldn't quote James Bond. But anyway, I'm Alex. I'm 17 years old.

I spent one year in America with Sabina. But that was well in the past.

I'm back in Britain. (Of course, I can't live in America forever!)Life in America was better than I asked for. I had everything I need as a normal teenage boy—friends, football, a girlfriend, a family… I didn't need to worry about anything. But I knew that one day I had to give this life up. It's a kind of life that doesn't belong to me.

Sucks to know that. Sabina slapped me after I told her I'm going back to Britain. Ow.

My official guardians are MI6. I don't have a choice.

Why didn't I stay in America?

I miss being in Britain. Well, duh, I'm a patriot. Well, maybe I was forced to be one. To be a spy for me country at the age of fourteen, patriotic much, you think?

So I made a deal with Blunt. I get to live in Chelsea, Ian's house, and I work for him. And I wanted a paycheck. Good to be back though. But it's more than lonely here. The feeling is beyond thought. No friends, no family…I wonder how many people still kept me as a friend in their Facebook…

Technically I'm still under the control of MI6. That it, till next year, when I reach 18. I'll fight for my freedom till the end. There's nothing to lose. Not now. Not anymore.

Okay, can we forget about random introductions already? I'll move on.

After my last assignment at the North Pole (it's so cold. But no, I didn't see Santa, I think he lives in Finland), which includes some bomber penguins and extremely large ice bergs with homing missiles(I think they were man made anyway), I got sent back to Britain with a frost bite on a finger. I didn't have a choice. That madman tortured me. I was standing near-stark naked an icy castle below 20 degrees Celsius! Wasn't nice, I swear. I'll never crunch on ice the same way ever again…

But I didn't lose my fingers, thank god.

So that's how I wound up in St. Dominic's Hospital. Again. To be treated for hypothermia, frostbite, and a lot of other terms that I didn't bother to remember. I mean, I'm a spy. My memory capacity isn't all that large, and they were preferably used to store important information for my bosses.

Life gets a bit boring as a spy, don't you think?

I get home, rest, called by MI6, sent to some country, get some suicidal adventures, finish the mission or die, go back to Britain, go to St. Dominic's, get well, get home, rest…

You get the pattern…

Yup, so pardon me now, I'll stuff my earpiece in…and sleep…

…I need another story…something to get off my chest…

* * *

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess _

Pretty true, innit? My life is kinda boring. Wait, scratch that, it'd downright boring.

What do you know about it? Being a spy. I get out there to some country, destroy the evil mad man's plot, occasionally, plots, and wreck everything before finding out that I'm are on the brink of death. After all that being unconscious and such, I wake up to find myself still alive. Amazing, right? Before I know it, *bam*, I'm back in school, and give a random medical certificate saying that I'm sick for whatever reasons, and you know, looking back at all those MC I given the teacher, I'm lucky to survive through so many illnesses. One day I should really get an MC stating that I'm allergic to the Military Intelligence, especially sector 6. And every time I get too close to a certain Mrs Jones, I sneeze and break into hives, and have reactions so bad I wind up into the hospital after every meeting. I wonder which is more boring, really…a normal teenager life, or a spy's life? Well, I suppose the part on going back to school doesn't exist now. I quitted school, officially, and work for MI6 full time. Occasionally I drop by the gym, see a friend who calls me a druggy, and show off all my scars. Dude, I probably don't even look seventeen.

Damn the OSA then, I can't confess anything. Need something I can confess? Yeah, pretty much. No, I'm currently single. But that ain't gonna be the topic. I'm not ready to go through another relationship. I left Sabina on my accord, what do you expect? Yeah, she's beautiful, and the type of girl I want, although she's older, she's pretty and brave. What more do I want? Oh, and she knows about my involvement with MI6. I'm definitely straight, so I won't say I had hit on Tom or any random guy, so that's it, I have nothing, or rather, can't, confess anything. *sulks*

How am I to switch girlfriends frequently? I can't, obviously. Probably when they ask questions about my injuries and such, I have to tell them about me being a spy. Soon, the whole world will probably know about British's secret weapon. A human. A teenager. I suppose my dad was lucky to get a girl like my mum. But look, Ian knew no girls. Life as a spy is like this…you only know the spies, and you are cut off from the outside world. The norm, I mean. Not the insane and the cruel.

* * *

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

Truth? You want truth? Hey dude, I can't say anything. I would have my mouth taped shut and whisked away to another mission before I can tell anyone I work for MI6.

At least I get a car and a gun for my work.

But I don't like the bad guys who come chasing bright and early in the morning. Gotta run!

* * *

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink,_

_No I've been on the brink, so_

Brink? I heard you say brink? I'm standing on the edge of the subway platform now. Do I look like I'm gonna fall? Do I look like I'm on the bri—whoa~

Sorry, train just went past.

I think I'm more likely to be on the brink of death, most of the time.

* * *

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years _

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

What do you want to hear? What do I want to hear? Hmm…I want to hear that it's all a dream. I want to hear that my parents were never involved in the espionage, and they never died. I want to hear that I back at school, normal and all, just a schoolboy who's waiting for the bell to ring and get out of class. I want to hear that I can play football with the guys, tease Tom endlessly, get a girlfriend and kiss her. I want to be able to love someone. And more importantly, I want to be love. I want to feel human. That's what I want.

Damn they were insincere. NEXT!

If that was true, MI6 will already be dead. Blunt would have been fired. Now, it's the other way round. If I give all my secrets away, I'll be dead the next day. Secret weapon or not. That's the cruel truth.

* * *

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line _

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

If I didn't care about everything falling perfectly in place, I would have given my secret away. Heh, too bad, I'm a perfectionist. I do everything well. Like blowing up every madman's compound I can. Accidentally.

I miss my dad. I miss my mum. If what the song was saying was true, they'll be stars. Driving limousines. Oh yeah!

* * *

_And every day I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album _

_Seen it straight to go_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

You know what, the problems were probably solved by me! HA~! So all the problems that I can solve…what kind of problems can we really solve?

My God, it's amazing how we got this far…without getting killed, really. People always say, "Go with the flow" or in Chinese "船到桥头自然直". (Yes I can speak Chinese, problem?) But I don't like the flow. I don't like THIS flow.

* * *

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time _

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years _

_I'm sick of all the insincere _

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line _

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line _

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere _

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line _

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line _

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away _

_All my secrets away_

Can I really give them away…? It's equivalent to giving my life away. There was nothing left. I had no parents, no relatives, no siblings, no friends (not anymore), no guardians, no hope, no love… My life was the only thing I'm left with. Although what you probably see is a shell. An empty one…

They said that empty vessels made the most noise. You see that now? I make everything explode.

Sorry. That was a lame attempt at humour. Because a nutshell don't make jokes…

* * *

**Author: Yup, that's it...! ^^ Just a bit of writing because I was bored from studying...and I just typed...and typed...and voila~**


	2. Mission File 1 (side story)

Chapter 2: Mission File—Operation Chase-off

**Alex's POV**

This is nuts. **THIS IS NUTS!**

I sat behind a huge block of ice and snow, rubbing my gloved hands together. Sitting on the tightly-packed snow, I could feel the water seeping into the layers of my pants. It was utterly cold, but I was too tired to care. Might as well die now, at least only my butt will get frostbitten, I thought, giving a sigh.

**Don't get me wrong, I love the snow and all. The cooling temperature…okay, maybe a bit too cold. Can you guess?**

**Bingo! A cookie or cupcake for you if you guessed that I'm at Artic!**

"Damn you Blunt," I cursed, hugging my knees to my chest tightly. It's too cold…must be below 20 degrees Celsius at least. All this Eskimo clothing is making it too hard to blend in with the surrounding. It's tough to just move around in the layers. Smithers altered the clothes so they are bullet-proof and lightweight…but with all the layers worn together…I feel like a mummy…too bad it ain't Egypt here.

I squatted and peeked from behind of the block of ice. A small, innocent-looking igloo stood there, right in my view.

It's definitely not as innocent as it looks. Deep inside, there's a factory…at least, according to the blueprint Mrs Jones gave me.

Looking out for passers-by or my intended target, I quietly slipped towards the igloo.

Something's not right, I thought. The temperature…is it getting warmer? There are no security guards or cameras either?

I turned on my phone and scanned around. Nope, no detectable cameras or bugs nearby. Weird. It's too easy.

I took a step forward, and the snow gave a loud crunch. My foot…is it sinking…?

There were sudden tremors in the ground, gentle at first, but getting more and more vigorous.

Then the ground broke apart.

Before I had time to register that in my mind, I was falling into a bottomless black pit.

Oh God.

* * *

I woke up to find myself lying on concrete. How nice. Concrete in Artic? I thought they would be better off using snow. At least there will be water for me to lick off…I'm feeling real thirsty.

Well, at least it wasn't a bottomless pit…

I sat up carefully. My head was pounding, my temple pulsing along with my heart beat.

I hear my heart beat to the beat of the drums…

Okay, nevermind.

I stood up, wincing as a pain sliced through my right ankle. Leaning on my left ankle, I hobbled around, checking the surroundings.

"Morning Rider."

I startled, whipping round, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. A figure was standing at what looked like an entrance/exit. I squinted.

"Don't bother squinting, Rider, you don't know me." The figure walked towards me, and smirked.

It was true, I don't know him. _But who cares?_ I lashed out immediately, aiming a high kick at the man's temple. He wasn't that tall, so it was an easy enough hit if I tilt my body downwards.

I caught the man briefly on the temple, but he grabbed my ankle and pushed it back towards me—hard. A shock of pain shot through my ankle up my calf, making me lose my balance. I tumbled back to the floor, rolling backwards and remained at a squatting position, one hand and one knee on the floor, trying to regain my composure. So, this man has a pretty fast reflex huh? My ankle was throbbing real hard, and I bet it is purple.

I stood up, hands relaxed, feet apart—balancing my weight on the balls of my feet. Having an injured ankle is a real disadvantage now. I hissed, the air whistling through the gaps in between my teeth.

The man advanced towards me.

"Now now, Rider. What kind of manners do you have? Is this how you greet someone? Have a nice night and I'll make you obedient." Before I knew it, there was a sharp pain in my arm and I blacked out.

**_Smithers, I think you forgot to warn me that the bullet-proof layer only implies to the chest._**

* * *

I woke up in a cold room, lying on a block of ice. A small fire was built in the small room. Maybe the ice was man-made? As in, not H2O?

I looked down. My boots were removed, leaving me with thick, wolly socks. My fur-lined jacket too…Which leaves me with a two pull-overs and my undershirt. My gloves were gone as well.

_Is this mad-man going to freeze me to death? What an anti-climactic way to die._

There was a shiny door beside me…probably steel. I went forward and tested the door. Uh-uh. Locked.

Taking out a piece of wire that was slyly sewn into the fabric of my pull-over, I poke it in the lock. It unlocked with a satisfying click.

That was easy…

I snuck out, clearly aware that I may freeze once I get out in the open. I adjusted the watch to 2 o'clock. There. The signal will be sent to MI6 to get me out. Within this time I should find…what did I need to find? Oh yes, a blueprint. Easy. A retrieval mission.

I crept along the corridor, peeking through every door as quietly as possible. Every single door was open, until…the last one down the end…

I tried the door, but it was locked. This time, it had a passcode.

I didn't know there was electricity in Arctic though.

It was a risk, definitely. Taking a few steps back, I slammed into the door. The door popped open with a crack.

What?! Now I knew why. The walls were made of snow. Now, if this isn't stupid, I don't know what else is there to describe it.

I probably have a few minutes left before that mad guy come rushing in… blueprints…hah! I took the entire roll of blueprint from the 'office' and hacked into the computer system. Stuffing my thumbdrive into the USB port, I downloaded all information into the thumbdrive.

"Argh, the door's fallen apart again!" The mad-man's voice floated in from the doorway. I scooted below the table. Damn. Too obvious.

"Better go fix it…" Footsteps reverberated along the corridor, each step getting softer and softer. I breathe a sigh of relief. Too easy.

Quickly, I padded out into the corridor with the blueprints and the thumbdrive, going up the steps that I was certain will lead me back up to the surface.

* * *

Pretty soon, I reached the surface. _Fast huh!_

It was freezing. It was only now that I realised I forgot to retrieve my clothes…Oh dear…

Hugging myself, I went back behind the block of ice where I waited earlier. I squatted down, trying to keep warm. My hands were bare, and they were tinged blue. _Am I going to die, just like that?_

Pretty much. Before I knew it, there was a sudden group of penguins gathered around me. Flapping their wings, they squawked loudly, eyes glinting.

I gave a loud cry and sprinted across the snow. The penguins gave chase, waddling the best they could.

I didn't know whether I was sweating or crying in frustration, or it was raining in the Artic. Small icicles were beading on exposed skin. Either that, or my blood was starting to freeze. I was unbelievably cold, despite running.

"There there my little penguins! Chase!"

So the mad-man knew I escaped. I continued running, and I was getting more and more tired after each pounding step. Looking back, I spotted a penguin at the far end blasting apart, leaving nothing but black and white feathers. Ouch. So they were programmed to explode?

I stumbled, and I crashed into the snow, my vision sheeted white. Small burst of stars appeared in my view, making everything hazy. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted…a moving iceberg? Either I'm hallucinating, or it's really an iceberg.

It cut into the ground, starburst gashes that weren't there before. Jagged pieces of ice floated into the sea. Oh God. Either I roll…or get cut. So naturally, I rolled.

Avoiding the iceberg, I looked into the sky. A helicopter flew into my field of vision, and it descended…a man was hanging on what look like a bungee cord…I felt him grab hold of my torso and attached a simple rope-harness to me. I was dragged upwards…upwards…

I lay on the small mattress in the helicopter, wrapped in blankets and hot water bottles. Looking out of the window, I realised that the homing iceberg was still following the helicopter. This is insane. I think it will melt soon though.

With that I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed, with my right hand and my right ankle bound up. Blankets piled in layers on me, and hot water bottles surrounded me. Bliss.

I gave a sigh, and drifted off to sleep, which would most certainly be plagued by a mysterious man and bomber penguins.

_Insane was a word to describe this mission…_

* * *

**Okay, a really short story about the mission. For ****_Savannah Silverstone. _**

**I'm really sorry I didn't update recently. I know, lame excuses such as "I'm busy" and such. But the truth is I'm busy and I lacked inspiration. If this goes on, I'll keep writing new storylines and not complete any. Sorry... **

**Thanks for reading and supporting, guys!**

**-Blue**


End file.
